This Core provides data management and statistical services to each of four individual projects. In terms of data management the Core designs and maintains a central data management system utilizing a relational database. The Core assists in the development of casebooks for data collection, inventories and safeguards data, develops data entry programs, maintains data files, supervises data entry, generates monthly reports on data entry, and prepares data for detailed statistical analyses. The Core also has primary responsibility for all descriptive statistics and tests of statistical inference carried out for each project.